<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Year by KaworuMakino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484215">Next Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino'>KaworuMakino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never next year. Not really. But that's okay, because you don't need it...or so Yuu thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's never next year. </p><p>Not really. But that's okay, because you don't need it.</p><p>That's how I always thought-- how I played my way through my whole second year. There would never be next year: not with Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Hinata, Asahi...and me, all of us, and all the rest of our teammates, there together on the court or on the bench yelling anxiously but excitedly for our next turn. With all of us crying in triumph, like when we took down the Great King. </p><p>Or when we lost, as a team, for the last time. Tanaka and I watching in horror as the ball, and our next match, ebbed out of our reach. The familiar feel of our fingertips, our wrists, our arms, burning against the rubber, then departed, then just empty air, just the sound of the buzzer and a sudden awareness of the dampness of sweat upon our skin. </p><p>We didn't need a next year because we were going to win that one...until we didn't. And when we needed a next year, it still wasn't there. Was still out of our reach. </p><p>Sure, I'd be returning to the court-- without a doubt-- would still be training day in and day out, far from done with bruises and hard gym floors and draining water bottles of their contents in just a few giant gulps, all to keep pushing onward. But there wasn't a next year the way I would want it. With who I would want. </p><p>It was a week after we lost, and I was walking home beside Asahi. He'd stopped letting his disappointment show a few days prior, and maybe he was starting to truly cope. Me, not even that much. He was smiling and talking nervously with his hands a bit as I...spaced out isn't the right word. I wasn't absentminded, I just wasn't present for what he was saying. I was too focused on what I wanted to say. </p><p>"Noya? Earth to Noya?"</p><p>".... Mm?" I looked up at him, realizing I must seem quite rude. "Sorry Asahi, I--"</p><p>"You still have next year," he said with a broad smile. "I can't wait to go to all your games and watch you. Heh, I'll even get to see how good you are without being distracted by worrying about hitting the ball next myself."</p><p>He was beaming at me but there was a tinge of worry to his eyes. I figured he knew I was caught up on something, though he didn't fully understand what. Yes, I was thinking about time, and changes, and the time, but mostly about who was leaving it. </p><p>Not all of the seniors, mind you, I was specifically hung up on the one. But I couldn't tell him that. Or well, I needed to, but not right then, but when could I? When--</p><p>"Noya?" Asahi asked. His smile was gone, and the worry in his eyes had spread to the rest of his face. "You okay?"</p><p>Then I felt like I had in those final slivers of a second in the final match. My skin was on edge, cold sweat clamping against my skin, but that wasn't all. On my cheek, as well, I realized...a tear descending. </p><p>"Noya..."</p><p>"Asahi!" I blurted out. </p><p>"Y-yes?"</p><p>"Will your parents mind if you spend some time at my place before you go home?"</p><p>"N-no, it'll be fine. Are you okay?"</p><p>I brought my sleeve up against my eye and wiped the tear away. </p><p>"L-let's get to my place," I said, my throat beginning to feel dry. How and when exactly, I didn't know, but I had to say something tonight. Had to say what I'd been longing to for I don't even know how long. </p><p>I'm in love with Asahi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is your grandma home?" Asahi asked as Nishinoya fumbled with the keys to the front door in front of him. </p><p>"Nah, she's with my cousins for the week. I have the place to myself," Noya replied, unlocking the door and holding it open for Asahi behind him. </p><p>The two stepped inside and Noya flipped on the light as Asahi closed the door behind them and both boys took off their shoes. </p><p><i>It's just me...and Asahi,</i> Noya thought. It should have been an excited thought, the start to a great night hanging out together. But the lump in his throat persisted, and he found it hard to speak first without Asahi initiating conversation. </p><p>"Noya," Asahi said gently, placing a hand on Noya's shoulder. Noya nearly jumped, suddenly becoming aware of the tension in his muscles. He took a shallow breath and tried to relax a bit, but his body remained rigid nonetheless. </p><p>"Le--let's head to my room," Noya stammered without turning around. Looking Asahi in the face had gotten more and more painful the longer they had been walking together. But now here they were, and there would soon be no more avoiding it. </p><p>The two boys entered Noya's room and sat on opposite ends of his futon. Noya crossed his legs and looked down at his lap nervously, holding out for a few final seconds without having to look Asahi in the eyes. </p><p>"Yuu."</p><p>Noya looked up. Asahi looked even more worried than he had imagined. The combination of the sadness in his eyes, along with the use of his given name, set Noya off again. Tears formed quickly and before he knew it they were streaming down his cheeks one after the other rapidly. He knew there would be no holding them back, no more running away. He had to tell Asahi, but right now the lump in his throat felt mountainous in size. He opened his mouth and couldn't generate any sound at all. All he could do was reach out--</p><p>Frantically and maybe a bit pathetically even, he thought. He lunged across the bed and pressed his chest against Asahi's, tucking his head into the taller boy's shoulder.</p><p>"Yuu," Asahi said, his own voice cracking. The sound made Noya all the sadder. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Noya physically couldn't respond, not yet. He just wrapped his arms around Asahi's back and continued to cry. Asahi didn't take long to wrap his arms around Noya as well, rubbing his back gently. Noya was grateful, even if the action just made him sob more. The two of them remained like that for a few minutes before Noya's eyes dried up a bit and his throat cleared enough to speak. </p><p>"I don't want you to go," he breathed into Asahi's shoulder, still not looking up. </p><p>"Noya," Asahi replied, continuing to massage his shoulder blades. Noya had another short fit of sobs. "I'm not going anywhere. You know I'm not moving out yet."</p><p>"Do you remember when you quit the team and I refused to come back unless you did too?" Noya asked between sniffles. </p><p>Asahi nodded. </p><p>"I didn't know if I could handle still being there and not seeing you every day."</p><p>Asahi remained quiet, continuing to massage Noya's back.</p><p>"When I think about you being too busy with adult things like a job or whatever else I just get really sad," Noya choked out. Part of him hated how selfish he sounded, but he hadn't invited Asahi over just to lie to him.</p><p>"I'll still come over, Noya. You know I'll miss playing with you too, but I'll still come over. We can get food together, hang out, we don't need any sort of excuse. I'll pick you up from school even when I can and we can go do stuff. How's that sound?"</p><p>Noya chuckled into Asahi's chest. "Good, but..." he trailed off.</p><p>"But what?" Asahi asked, gripping Noya tighter.</p><p>Noya finally lifted his head up to look at Asahi directly. How gross he must look, with runny eyes and red cheeks, he thought, but this was it. This was the time. "I'm not just going to miss playing in games with you. I...I like you. Asahi. I...like you."</p><p>"I like you, too," Asahi said, with what Noya thought sounded like a twinge of sadness. "You're my best friend."</p><p>"That's not what I mean," Noya said, feeling the tears well up again.</p><p>Asahi looked confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I...," Noya began before tucking his head back into Asahi's shoulder and clamping his eyes shut. He struggled to think of some perfect way to phrase everything he'd been feeling, but the epiphany didn't come. Instead, he would just say what he could. </p><p>"I...," Noya began again, clearing his throat and looking up at Asahi. "I think you're really handsome and...you're really nice and you're nervous but sweet and you're so cute when you stammer. You...you make me happy when you're around and you're my favorite part of every day at practice and...," Noya paused as he felt guilt flow up through him. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you when you quit. And I've been terrified to tell you any of this and...," he tucked his head back down. "We're both boys and...if you want you can leave and I won't bother you anymore."</p><p>Noya's mind went blank. Breathing heavily up against Asahi's chest, he felt terrified of the other boy's reply. Contrary to what he'd said, he wouldn't be okay if Asahi was put off by him. He'd end up sobbing even harder than he already had that night. Time seemed to slow as he waited for Asahi's reply, but the first noise he heard was...choked back sobs and sniffling. He looked up. </p><p>"Asahi?" Noya asked. The upperclassman was biting his lip and batting back tears, even as they'd already begun to stream down his face. Noya pulled back from him a bit, figuring Asahi probably didn't want a gay boy pressed up tight against him. </p><p>He was wrong. As soon as he pulled back Asahi pulled him back in, clutching Noya tight and rubbing his back. </p><p>"Yuu," Asahi choked out. "I like you too. That way. I like you too."</p><p>Noya blinked. Tears falling. Always falling. But the feeling beginning to change. "Wh...what?" Surely this couldn't be real. Asahi was just being nice, or he was misunderstanding. After all...</p><p>"You're the cutest boy I've ever seen. I'd found some guys attractive before I met you but you...knowing you was when I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I...when you'd high five me on the court or hug me I'd feel really happy but...guilty. Like if you knew how I was reacting in my head, you'd be grossed out by me."</p><p>"Asahi," Noya croaked out. "Never. I never was. Never would be." With that he lifted his head up so they were facing each other fully head-on and close, noses brushing up against each other. </p><p>"Yuu," Asahi breathed, blushing redder than he already was from the tears. </p><p>It was Noya who leaned in first, bringing their lips together. Soft, gentle, and reciprocated-- they both leaned into it, both fragile and wanting the security, the confirmation that they hadn't been wanting alone.</p><p>When they pulled apart, Asahi spoke first. "Like I said before...I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Asahi," Noya croaked again. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Be my boyfriend?" Noya asked. His eyes felt irritated from all the crying. A puffy, unattractive mess, he thought, and here he was asking the boy he loved out. </p><p>"Yes," Asahi replied, also a pink mess of tears now smiling through them. "Please yes. I want to so bad."</p><p>And with that the two clutched onto each other tightly and resumed their sobbing fits, but a little more gently and a lot less painfully. </p><p>They would never have another year like the one they'd just lived through and played through.  They both knew this, but it was no longer such a bad thing. Not with the prospect of a much better and more honest year to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the front steps of Karasuno High,  Nishinoya swiped up and down on his phone screen. He had Asahi's contact information up and kept debating whether or not to hit the "call" button.</p>
<p>He wanted to, but that would be obnoxious, wouldn't it? Asahi would be there to pick him up soon enough anyway but Noya was feeling needy; he couldn't wait to hear the other boy's voice. Just as he barely stopped himself from hitting "call" for the fourth time, a text notification popped up on-screen.</p>
<p>
  <i>Asahi: Hey, stopping for gas. Sorry!! Will be there to pick you up soon.</i>
</p>
<p>Noya wanted to smile and groan at the same time. Soon he'd get to see Asahi, but not soon enough. He knew he was being a baby but ever since they'd made plans for the day Noya had been impatiently counting down to the second he got out of school. Fidgeting and tapping his foot all through class, he hadn't been able to focus on a thing. He was just glad there was no practice after school so he could see Asahi sooner. He wouldn't have been much good in game today anyway. </p>
<p>It had only been a few months since Noya's second year wrapped up and his third year began. Likewise, it had only been a few months since he and Asahi had confessed to each other in his room on a tear-filled day. </p>
<p>Now, they were boyfriends. The thought still caused Noya's chest to tighten sometimes, like he wasn't fully used to the idea. He was happy, but it was a major shift from being entirely closeted and alone to dating a boy he'd been attracted to for years now. </p>
<p>Their differing schedules hadn't made matters any easier. With that said, Asahi had promised to make time when he could, and he'd followed through on that promise. Noya himself was often hard to schedule around as well between both his practices and his practice games, not to mention his (totally undeserved, he would say) detentions. </p>
<p>Today, though, the stars had aligned. Noya had the day off from practice and Asahi worked the early shift at work, so he'd be able to pick Noya up after school and take him...well, anywhere they wanted. They hadn't made any concrete plans but Noya was almost trembling with anticipation nonetheless. It had been about a week and a half since the last time they really had any considerable time together, and though Noya was easing into their dynamic he still longed for all the quality time he could get with his boyfriend. </p>
<p><i>My boyfriend,</i> Noya thought, blushing. Screw it, he would go ahead and call. He jammed his finger at the button forcefully as if to stop himself from holding back. He heard ringing noises for two loops before Asahi picked up. </p>
<p>"Hey, Yuu. Everything okay?"</p>
<p>Noya felt his blush intensify. "Yeah, just..." Why had he called anyway? This was ridiculous, he'd be seeing Asahi in a matter of minutes. "...Just wanted to hear your voice," Noya admitted meekly. </p>
<p>"Noya," Asahi said softly. His smile carried through the phone. "Sorry I'm a little late. I'll be there soon."</p>
<p>"It's okay! I'm just...being impatient."</p>
<p>"Me too," Asahi admitted to Noya's surprise. "I can't wait to get you home and hug you without worrying about anyone seeing."</p>
<p>"A...Asahi!" Noya stuttered, tucking his head down as he felt his cheeks ignite nearly crimson. Thankfully no one seemed to be glancing his way but he still didn't want to be seen getting so sappy. He kept his voice as quiet as he could as he whispered back into the receiver, "Yeah...me too."</p>
<p>"I'll be there soon, baby. Bye," Asahi chuckled and hung up. </p>
<p>Noya brought the phone back down to his lap and sighed. He was being ridiculous but...it had been really nice to hear Asahi's voice regardless.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Asahi drove his car up near the front of his old high school and looked out for his boyfriend. <i>There!</i> he thought with a smile as he spotted Noya, who was already walking toward him. The shorter boy opened up the passenger door to Asahi's car and climbed inside. </p>
<p>"Hey," he said with a smile that said a lot without stating any of it explicitly. Asahi could tell how eagerly Noya had been counting down to this moment. After all, he had as well. Beyond that he also related to another unsaid truth on Noya's face: that their greetings to one another would get all the softer and more honest the farther away they got from other people. And so Asahi began the drive to his house, eager to get some time alone together. </p>
<p>"Are you hungry? Want me to stop at the convenience store on the way?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Nah," Noya said. "Food can wait. Just wanna get home alone with you."</p>
<p>Asahi blushed as he made a turn. "Yeah, me too."</p>
<p>Before long they had reached his house and were stepping into Asahi's room. It was a cluttered mess, but one Noya was used to by now and found calming. Some old volleyball posters, a sewing machine, fashion magazines that no one would expect just from looking at the imposing large young man. Noya himself had been surprised when he first learned Asahi was teaching himself to sew as well. That surprise quickly shifted to appreciation however as Asahi made him mittens, a scarf, a hat... fuzzy and warm, and imbued with thoughts of their time together. </p>
<p>"Is your family still gonna be out for a while?" Noya asked, sitting down on the bed. </p>
<p>"Yeah, no one else should be home until after seven," Asahi replied, taking off his coat and socks and putting his hair down. He'd been shy about it at first, but now he'd grown to enjoy when Noya rubbed his hands through it. </p>
<p>Noya patted the space next to him on the bed. Asahi dutifully sat down and wrapped his arm around Noya. </p>
<p>"How was your day?" Noya asked softly, tucking his head into the crook of his boyfriend's shoulder.  </p>
<p>"Alright," Asahi sighed. "Work was fine, I've just been...nervous the last few days."</p>
<p>"What's up?" Noya asked, lifting his head up to look Asahi in the eyes. </p>
<p>"I'm just worried about school applications. I've been a bit down on myself, about if I'm good enough."</p>
<p>Noya nodded, rubbing Asahi's back gently. "I believe in you, babe."</p>
<p>Even half a year prior Noya probably would have given a more flippant reply, but he'd grown much softer in their time together. It wouldn't help Asahi to get called a wuss and, besides, he wasn't. He was just trying to figure things out...just like Noya. </p>
<p>"I think I wanna travel," the shorter boy said. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Asahi asked. "Where to?"</p>
<p>"Everywhere. I don't wanna stay here. Not just in this town, but in Japan. I don't wanna settle down anywhere until I've gone everywhere I can think to go."</p>
<p>Asahi nodded. "You can do that. Did anything in particular spur this on?"</p>
<p>Noya shook his head. "No, not really, just... anytime I get fixated on something specific, I feel like I hold myself back. I forget to look beyond it."</p>
<p>Asahi nodded. "You can do whatever you want. That includes not deciding yet, too."</p>
<p>"Isn't this where you should tell me to be more realistic? Man up and be responsible?"</p>
<p>"I would never tell you to man up," Asahi said, kissing Noya on the forehead. "Besides, I wanna travel with you whenever I can. If you'll have me."</p>
<p>Noya looked up at Asahi and smiled, eyes bright. "Always."</p>
<p>The two didn't have next year. At least, not one that would remain the same as their present. But that was okay, because they didn't need it. They'd bonded on the court, then in shared moments between classes, shifts, practices, obligations. They'd gone from teammates to friends to partners, and they planned to go anywhere, everywhere. Now, they were boyfriends. What else would they become?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I didn't realize until working on this chapter that I had accidentally shifted the POV from chapter 1 to 2. Woops. I went ahead and finished out in 3rd POV since I'd used it more thus far. This is all for now, though I may do a related drabble around the time of Asahi or Noya's birthdays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>